Morgan Vex Wettail
To make your own character page, click "Contribute" in the upper right corner of the wikia. Then select "Add a Page." The infobox displayed is the "Character Infobox" which can be found by using Insert>Infobox. Feel free to omit information you feel is extraneous, but do not purposefully hide or lie about information. History Born to a small Kobold tribe within the Swamp of Palus, the black scaled Kobolds of this tribe called themselves the Wettails, due to their reliance of the waters of the bogs and rarely leaving its dark murky safety. Morgan grew with her mother and the many mates that Morgan's mother had brought to make for her clutches, having never seen (at least knowingly) her own father, but finding this manner odd and strange. The other parts that separated Morgan from his tribe was the lack of wishing to do unnecessary harm to those around him, but never willing to leave a creature in pain to suffer, seeing it better to end its suffering if he was unable to stop the wounds from killing said creature. Morgan's mother was the tribes healer, showing him the many different herbs of the lands and the secrets that had been passed down from the dead dragon of the land that they used to worship, a dough that would fill a Kobold with the might of any creature that was desired but at a cost, often times leaving the one who drinks it misshapen and beastal at times making them forget who they are to the point of being forced into being subbed or killed. This the secret has been kept within the tribe, but the occasional explorer had found the Tribe with..Mixed results at times, if the invader did not seem to be a threat or attempting to harm the tribe they would simply assist the person, prefering to not cause more of them to come searching for their kin, and it was during such a visit that Morgan meet Crewmen, Salvador, a sailor aboard the Lady Lizara, lost and seeking for his way back to his ship and had been lost in the swamps for days, and while the Kobolds let the man build his strength he told many stories to Morgan filling the kobold with ideas of Grandeur and Adventure, and over several days made a its mind up, that Morgan would follow Salvador and see the world outside of the Marshes, and with this, bringing the alchemical mixture of the clan with it, praying he would never need to use it, but still keeping it at hand should the situation come up. Morgan stayed aboard the Lady Lizara for 3 years, becoming rather used to the life on the sea, and even picked up a good bit of Egronian, as well as the natural affinity to handle metals and shape them into weapons of many different means, often times putting its own flair onto the weapon, usually a Kobold tail on the handle to allow decoration and a back hand guard. Having never really understood laws completely Morgan follows some of the rules but often times attempting to get around them in some way, but never to intentionally harm those around it, but to make fun little pranks out of them, and due to this the kobold has spent many days swashing the decks for having put a fish in the captains Glass, something that has gotten more then a few laughs. Now the Kobold lives within the Cove where it owns a small shop called "Kobold Arms" a place where anyone can come and get weapons and technical due-dads of various effect. And if the kobold is not at it shop he can usually be found at the Nine Tales Tavern enjoying the company of Deren and Ren there, having made a good many friends in the time since Morgan has left the Lady Lizara, making a good life for himself, and soon, hopes to make his dream of becoming a true 'female' a reality with the profits of his wears. Appearance Morgan is about averaged sized for a kobold, but is slim even for a kobold of its size, supporting thinner shoulders and a curvy body of a female by intention, the yellow ribbon that is constantly on its tail contains a single dose of the liquid of the Tribe of the wet tails, loaded into a primitive bone Syringe. The kobold can often be seeing wearing Bandages around both thighs to help slim them down as well as hide the parts of its anatomy as well as hide some older scars on its scales from an animal attack having caused them to come up in odd angles and dull grey. Both eyes are a dull gold color, shimmering with the good of the Kobolds intentions. Both hands and feet are well kept, and groomed, making sure they are rounded and less beast like. Personality Playful is one of the strongest things Morgan relates to as well as being a bit of a jester at times, always trying to think positively and to the world ahead, Morgan finds the world to be place to explore and play. Is a bit shy about its nature, being male but feeling to belong to another sex has caused Morgan to be awakward around such situations that revolve around sex in general, often trying to avoid such things unless being forced to remain in such conversations. Friends List your friends. Maybe tell why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Aspirations Morgan has a dream that she has been dreaming of, she wishes to bring the Kobolds of the world under a single banner, and create the Kingdom of Vex, a place where the good Kobolds live, and begin development of the Kobold Steams, a heavy armor vehicals used to protect the allies of Vex, and show the world Kobold can not only just be good, but powerful outside of their Dens! Category:Old Lore